


Body Heat (Sam Winchester x Reader)

by hexyourex



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexyourex/pseuds/hexyourex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, it's cold outside, and Sam knows just how to warm you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat (Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one? I'm not digging it so much idk.

You ran your fingers along the smooth hood of the Impala, tracing the outline of your reflection on its shiny lacquer. You really wished Dean had bothered unlocking the car before he had gone to answer nature's call. The winter air was nothing less than frigid, and you at least would have liked to have taken refuge inside.

"Why's Dean taking so long?" you groaned. "He said he only had to go pee and then we'd leave."  
Sam shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Honestly, I'd rather not know what he's doing in there."  
You chuckled. "You're probably right."

The freezing gust of wind picked up again, seeming to slice right through you.  
Wrapping your arms around yourself in a futile attempt to preserve heat, you glanced over at Sam.  
How was he holding up so well in this weather? Even with the wind whipping through his hair and blowing through his clothes, he didn't even look cold. It just wasn't fair.  
Catching your gaze in his peripheral vision, Sam turned to face you completely.  
Taking in your pathetic shivering, he cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"You're looking warm," he snickered as he sauntered over to you.  
"Shut up," you rolled your eyes, hitting him lightly in the chest. "I'm literally shivering. This is not okay."  
Sam laughed. "Come here."

In a fluid movement, Sam's arms jerked you forwards and into his body, gliding down to your thighs as he propped you up on the hood of the Impala.  
His arms snaked around your waist, gently pulling you forward in order to close off the gap between you two.  
The immediate rush of warmth from his body felt so good, making your own body relax right into his.  
You ran your hands, numb from the cold, up his torso, allowing them to rest on his chest to soak in the warmth.

"Still cold?" he whispered in your ear, voice low.  
"N-no..." you stuttered a bit, shocked and a bit lightheaded from your close proximity to Sam. 

"WHAT IS [Y/N]'S ASS DOING ON MY CAR?" Dean shouted as he emerged from within the motel.

Sam backed away, putting his hands up as if he were surrendering.  
You slid off the hood of the car and took cover behind him.

"Listen, Romeo," Dean started, "the next time you and Juliet over there wanna share a tender moment, get a room. DO NOT USE MY CAR!"  
He unlocked the doors. "Get in. Now."

Sam's eyes caught yours as you motioned to get in the car, winking at you before sliding into the passenger seat.  
You smirked to yourself. Maybe you should "get cold" more often.


End file.
